Morning Magic
by toxicwaffles
Summary: The morning routine. "Wake me up before you go go!" ONESHOT.


**Summary: _"_**_Wake me up before you go go!" _The morning routine. ONESHOT.  
**Rated:** T. For a little language.  
**Author's Note:** Alas, another random idea I had like an hour ago. Let me know what you think.

* * *

**Morning Magic**

The sun spilled through the curtains of a bedroom, shining brightly on a strange lump. The lump itself was buried deep beneath a mountain of blankets, and intended to stay very much where it was in a lump like fashion. The sunshine had a different idea in mind and wanted to greet the lump, so it began to dance around it like a fire child playing ring-round-the-rosy. However with much frustration and sadness the lump was unresponsive.

Then the lump's curtains began to sway back and forth, as a mighty wind who was just passing through the area, wanted to try next to see if with its powerful strength it could blow in and wake the thing up. A large gust blew into the room, leaf angels and twig creatures fluttering everywhere. Some even landing on the lump.

Nothing.

The wind didn't want to give up though so it tried again. This time it blew softly in and around the lump, whispering secrets of the morning. The wind hoped the lump might be tempted to listen to the gossip and would jump up and hold an ear out eagerly. The lump was still unresponsive.

Finally the blue jays, who lived in a large oak tree just outside the bedroom window of the lump, said that both the sun and the wind weren't loud enough or bright enough to wake it and the birds would most definitely be able to do it. They even put money down on it, as they were extremely confident in their ability. They chirped in through the window, singing soft songs of dawn. They squeaked things like "wake up, wake up, wake up you lump!" or "you better wake up or I'm gonna lose money!" or even "WAKE UP YOU STUPID LUMP!"

The blue jays then were quiet as they listened for any sign of movement, a sign of confirmation, a sign of anything that the lump had awoken. And this is what they heard.

"zzZzzZ..."

The lump was snoring softly, still very much deep in sleep. The blue jays had lost their money to the sun and the wind, and angrily flew away from the tree to look for food and maybe even to vent or bitch. The sun shrugged at the wind and decided it was a little too depressed to greet the day any further, being that the sun usually always managed to wake up even the heaviest of sleepers. It floated away behind the dark clouds, who loved nothing more then to be the center of attention. The wind pouted and sighed before whisking itself away to locations unknown.

The lump stayed unmoving and it seemed even more lumpy. With the sun, wind, and blue jays gone; the dark clouds, now in charge of the day, decided they didn't care enough about the lump and went on with usually business. After all they had their large cloud bladders full and it was that time once again to pee on the world. So they began rightfully so.

Rain descended from the clouds, falling down happily. Some raindrops kissed things, while others just wanted hugs.

In the dark of the room, where the lump slept, a small light radiated from an alarm clock. The alarm clock who was very shy and wasn't really the most popular guy around the block, thought maybe he could do it. But he was very nervous and was truly afraid if he tried even the smallest tactic, the others would laugh at him. 'Now is not a time to be afraid!' The clock's inner voice whispered. 'Just try it! The wind and sun failed and they are big and powerful. And the blue jays, though small, are very shrill and they couldn't do it either. Just give it a try!'

The alarm clock pondered this and finally, after what seemed like a lifetime, the clock gave in. A try wouldn't hurt and if they laughed he could just as easily point out their failures. He took a very slow alarm clock breath and then began with the most courage he had had in a while, to start yelling.

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP." He went.

He watched the lump and was greatly surprised it worked! Sort of. The popular lump covered in the huge hill of blankets had moved slightly! The alarm was thrilled. He smiled brightly and even switched on the radio and started singing. _"Never gonna give up you...never gonna let you down..."_ He danced and sung and even laughed a little...

Until he noticed that the lump had moved no more.

The alarm stopped singing and looked on horrified. Had everyone see this embarrassing display of silliness? He decided that he must try again, to save any dignity he had left. He started screaming loud beeps, trying with all his might. The lump moved around a couple times more, a tired groan from somewhere deep with in the blankets.

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP."

A hand shot out and smash down on the alarm clock's head, where his large button hat sat. The beeping stopped, and the alarm clock was quiet, wincing in pain. As he held his head in agony he watched on to see what would happen next.

More groans and wiggles came from under the lump's blankets. Finally it seemed that the alarm clock was successful in his attempts and the lump had awoken. It decided very sleepily that it didn't want to be a lump anymore and the same arm that had hit poor Mr. Clock, ripped the blankets off of the bed. The bed revealed a girl of sixteen, bleary eyed and very drowsy. This girl rubbed her eyes and scratched her ears, her hair was the size of a small haystack.

"What time is it?" She groaned, and turned the clock towards her. It read 7:05am.

She sighed, and turned the alarm off. Mr. Clock slowly shut his eyes and became silent, he moved no more. She threw her legs over the bed, and jumped up far too quickly. Her legs who hadn't adjusted yet to the area change, gave out and she fell to the ground. A small pile of girl was next to the bed.

That certainly woke her up. And possibly even alerted any others in the house. She grumbled something incoherent and grabbed onto the bed, slowly this time. She stood up, still grumbling, and carefully made her way to the bedroom door. She grabbed her bag of toiletries as she went and turned the doorknob. It opened was a creak. She marched her way towards the bathroom, careful not to fall over again.

"Bells?" A voice from the kitchen called up to her from downstairs.

"I'm fine dad, just rolled out of bed on accident. Going to the bathroom now." She rolled her eyes.

"Alright sweetie." Was his only reply.

The girl named Bells continued her journey to the bathroom. As she reached her destination she threw open the door and slammed it shut. She turned on the bathroom light switch and bright rays immediately hit her eyes, making her nearly fall over again. She grabbed the sink just in time.

She turned the light off, and growled ferciously about how it wasn't time for blinding lights just yet. Fumbling around she turned on the shower and quickly got undressed. Opening the shower curtain she climbed in and walked under the water, she was ready for a nice long warm shower.

From downstairs, the man who only one could assume was this girl's father, heard a loud shriek. He dropped the glass he was washing, letting it clank into the sink. He darted upstairs and was at the bathroom door in under twenty seconds.

"Bella?! Are you alright?"

A string of profanities greeted his ears before a very loud annoying yell. "TURN THE WATER OFF DOWNSTAIRS DAD, I'M TRYING TO TAKE A SHOWER!"

* * *

**The end. :)**


End file.
